The extreamly over complicated love
by Chaotixs11
Summary: THe perfect knouge sequel to The simple love
1. So begains the thiefs plan

I don't think the simple love could have a better sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of his co-stars. I especially don't own the master emerald, but that would be cool.

Knuckles: Dream on.

The extremely over complicated love.

Knuckles lay on the stairs to the shrine of the master emerald on Angle Island, reading a news paper. 'Huh, so sonic got electrocuted, and Tails crashed his Plane.' Knuckles rolled his eyes, catching a glimpse of something in the air, Knuckles sprung up driving his fist into the stomach of Rouge the Bat, "Ha nice try bat girl! But this is MY emerald." Rouge got up and started walking up the stairs of the shrine, she said "Well, you caught me what are you going to do now? Hit me, throw me off Angle Island?" "What a great Idea!" Knuckles said as he rushed at Rouge. Rouge jumped, landing on knuckles head knocking him down, but to Rouge's misfortune, as knuckles fell it knocked her over causing them to both tumble down the stairs and crash at the bottom. "Get off me bat girl!" "I don't know it's kind of soft up here." Knuckles threw her off. "Better" He got up, straightened his dreadlocks and said "Ok bat this time I am hurling your straight off Angle Island!" Rouge was still dazed from the fall so was helpless as Knuckles picked her up and threw her. As knuckles turned around he heard someone say "I am a bat I can fly you twit." Rouge flew over knuckles head landing right in front of him and pushed him off the edge. She then took off for the master emerald.

"I am an echidna I can glide, you thief!" Knuckles shouted as he tackled Rouge out of the air. Knuckles was holding Rouge to the ground with one hand and punching her with the other hand, this went on for a few seconds until Knuckles realized where he was holding Rouge down by. All the color drained from Knuckles face and Rouge laughed. She kicked him in the side of his head knocking knuckles off her; it was her turn to pin him down. Knuckles almost threw her off, and then she kissed him. Knuckles was stunned, as Rouge had planned she jumped off him and flew to get the Master emerald. Knuckles realized what happened, angry he got up and shouted out as Rouge was about to take the master emerald "Great Emerald of Power show this foolish thief your true power!" with that the master emerald began to glow and it shot a small beam of light at Rouge that on impact made her go flying and was immediately out of sight.

Knuckles walked up the steps to the shrine and said "I love when it when I get an excuse to use the Master Emeralds real power. It makes all the hard work worth it.

"Damn, that Echidna." Rouge said to herself as she flew away from Angle Island. Rouge landed in station square rather annoyed. She was stomping around and her anger made quite the scene at the coffee shop when she went in for a cappuccino. Her frustration was noticed by a peach echidna sitting nearby who gestured Rouge to sit down by her, Rouge said to her "What do you want Tikal?" Tikal said "I just want to know what's wrong." Rouge said "That red echidna on Angle Island is what's wrong." "Don't hate him for attacking you that his job." "What ever." "Hey be happy to be walking right now. You do know that the Mater Emerald gives Knuckles amazing powers to help him defend it right?" "Yeah and he used one of those 'amazing powers' to send me flying here." "Oh that's nothing the Master Emerald can do far more, it could make Knuckles go Hyper if he needed to, It can probably even assemble the chaos emeralds at will." Rouge's jaw dropped "You mean he could have gone Hyper on me?" "It's called the master emerald for good reason." Rouge walked out of the coffee shop confused 'If he could of why didn't knuckles just go Hyper and rip me apart, he hates me right? Why would he care? Unless…..this could be fun.'

My first attempt of knouge I can't wait to make chapter 2.


	2. The storm

Rouge was clinging to the side of the wall listening to the conversation going on inside…

"I don't mean to offend you or anything Amy but you are being way too paranoid, you actually think that a small storm passing by Angle island while really do that much?"

"Let's not forget that that was the storm that put you in that bed, I am just worried about knuckles being up there alone whiles something like that is going on."

"Knux will be fine."

"That won't change my opinion Tails."

Rouge took off, 'so there is going to be a major storm passing by Angle Island soon. That will be my perfect chance!'

On Angle Island.

Knuckles knew a storm was coming and Storms bring thieves. Knuckles had a canopy up over the Master Emerald to ensure he could stay out there no matter what. He was going to need to be there.

So when the storm came Knuckles was wide awake and on the alert. Rogue watched the Emerald guardian from a distance; she knew this was going to be tough. Rouge started flying towards the shrine as fast as she could, but her wings became weighed down with rain, and she fell to the ground close to the shrine. Knuckles saw her fall and ran over, seeing who it was Knuckles said "Idiot bat, ugh." He carried her under the canopy and saw just how bad Bats took rain, so he propped her against the base of the Master Emerald till she woke up.

Rouge slowly opened her eyes; she could hear the Rain falling and she saw knuckles with his back to her sitting on the top of some stairs. Then it occurred to Rouge, 'I must be right next to the Master Emerald! Ok I am here and so is Knuckles which means if I try to take the emerald I can't get away. Wait a sec.'

"Hey Knuckles, I heard this emerald of yours can summon the Chaos emeralds." Knuckles turned around and walked over to her he lowered his to look evenly at her and said "Well obviously it's called the master emerald why else would it be called the 'Master' Emerald." Rouge put her hands on knuckle shoulders and said "Well I was just curious, do you think you could show me?" "Let me think, use the master emeralds power, risk the 7 chaos emeralds being in the same place as a treasure hunter and thief, just for your amusement, let me think about that…..how about no." Rouge pulled Knuckles head closer to hers and said "Come on Knuckles, you know how to scatter the Emeralds, just show me the Master emerald summoning the Chaos Emeralds then scatter them." Knuckles knew what she was doing, many treasure hunters had done it before, and many guardians before had saved the master emerald anyway. So Knuckles said "No." Rouge pulled him in closer and said "C'mon Knuckles, maybe once you show me we can some fun?" Knuckles said "What would you do if I said no?" "This," Rouge flipped out a taser hidden in her glove and shot Knuckles with it. Rouge pushed the stunned Knuckles off her and got up saying "You really think you could play me like that, not a chance!"

As Rouge grabbed the Master Emerald Knuckles said "Master Control!" There was a flash of light and Rouge woke up without her emerald and next to a sign post that said "Welcome to New Zealand." "I hate that echidna so much right now. But I have to admit he is pretty resourceful, and a very good looking lump of muscle. Wait what am I saying?"


	3. Knuckles really bad day

Just a shout out to Hi, one of two people who reviewed my past story anyway thanks for reviewing, just answering a question asked in your review it would hurt to keep a taser in your shoe if you left it on all the time, but that would be just plain stupid which Sonic isn't so in other words he keeps it off then turned it on when he zapped Scourge. Also I am big on people pulling random tasers.

"I can't believe I let that happen! How could I have mistaken her luring me into taser me, for an attempt of seduction? Gah!" "Mayhaps you should take a break? You know take a vacation and let someone else guard the Master Emerald…" Knuckles turned around in shock "Daaddd?" "What I can't disappear for 7 years then come back to cut you some slack?"Knuckles was in full complete shock "Um, I… I uh…." "Son you've been working nonstop for 7 years guarding this emerald take a break I will take care of it." "Sorry I want to believe this, but I can't sorry if you are my dad, but I can't trust the master emerald with someone who has been legally dead for 5 years!" Knuckles punched his dad in the chest. His dad said "Fine let's see who should be the guardian of the Master Emerald!" The two echidnas started fighting, they must have been fighting for at least an hour when knuckles was knocked off the shrine he fell breaking multiple bones in his legs. His dad said "Sorry knuckles, I will drop you off on the surface, just relax for a while hang out with friends have fun. Don't worry live the teen years you where cheated out of because of my disappearance." Knuckles could only nod. Then his dad said "Good, Master Control!"

Knuckles lay on the side of the road incapable of moving. He sighed and waited for someone to come along. After about half an hour someone did walk by, not to Knuckles liking though. Rouge the Bat looked down at the echidna and said "Looks who's high and mighty now, ha your own dad broke your legs then threw you on the street! Ha" Knuckles said "Wait how did you know that?" "I was going to steal the Master emerald but I decided to come help you after you got teleported. When I say help I mean get back at you for constantly beating me." Knuckles sighed as Rouge tied his hands to a long piece of rope and began dragging him to her house. Rouge said "This is going to be a long walk but torturing you will so be worth it."

When they eventually came to Rouge's house Rouge threw Knuckles on the floor. Landing on his left leg Knuckles winced in pain. Rouge looked at him and said "You look thirsty I will get you something to drink." When Rouge came back she had cup of something that was definitely not water, and she forced Knuckles to drink it. Knuckles coughed and choked on it and almost cried, almost. Rouge Said "So what do you think of salted vinegar Knuckie?" Knuckles said "It was great, thank you." Rouge's smile vanished then slapped him in the face, "Idiot you don't know what's good for you do you?" Rouge continued to try to torture Knuckles from pepper spray to a kick in the jaw she tried a lot, Knuckles just laughed it off and taunted her.

Then Rouge got a wonderful idea, Rouge kneeled down to Knuckles at first she just started kissing him then Rouge pulled out her taser and jabbed Knuckles right in his 'business' Knuckles was really starting to flip out not only was he confused as why Rouge was constantly try to seduce him and the fact that his dad broke his legs then dumped him on the streets, and the fact that the taser really hurt.

Then Rouge got up leaving the taser lying on his leg, it wasn't as bad as before but it still hurt. Rouge looked at the crying Echidna she smiled at her work and said "Ok then Nuckie, I am going to be telling you what to do and how to do it." "And if I don't?" Rouge picked up the taser and jabbed it into Knuckles 'business' again, before putting it back on his leg, he said "Ok sounds reasonable." Rouge smiled then said "Ok first, go clean my kitchen floor with your bare hands." Knuckles groaned then dragged himself to the kitchen and started scrubbing the floor with his hands. 'She is such a bitch, a sexy bitch, shut up, you shut up, I hate you brain, yes but you love Rouge, shut the hell up.' "I hate thinking." Knuckles said to himself.

After a while Rouge grew bored and said "Take me to my room." Standing on Knuckles back, he slowly dragged himself to her room. When Knuckles got there Rouge flew off his back and landed on her bed, she said "So knucklehead think you can climb up here?" "Easily." Knuckles said climbing up "Did I give you permission, all I did was ask!" She jabbed him in the face with the taser and he fell off. Rouge said "Now get up here." Knuckles just looked at her very angry but climbed up anyway. Rouge began walking her fingers up Knuckles chest saying "'you know I find It amazing that you are actually listening to me." "I am surprised that taser of yours has killed me yet." "Don't worry Knuckie I know when and when not to use it and when it is too much, so don't worry yourself, how about you tell me what you think of me?" "Let me see, Annoying, bossy, a real bitch, but besides that pretty damn sexy." 'Wait did I just say that?' Rouge stared at him with her mouth open, but then it turned in to a grin, she said "Well your extremely paranoid, big headed and besides all that a pretty damn hot lump of muscle." The two just looked at each other for a few minutes. Rouge decided to say something first, she put her arms around Knuckles neck and said "Well how about we act on that a little?"

Definitely different from The Simple Love but with someone like Rogue the bat this is almost predictable.


	4. Down and back

"Well, this is for being a being a real bitch," Knuckles said swinging his fist at her. Rouge jabbed his arm with her taser, stopping the punch in mid air she said "That wasn't what I meant you idiot." Knuckles looked disappointed. 'He really is slow and pretty stupid. Why would that matter he can punch through a wall?' Rouge scooted closer to Knuckles she said "I was thinking more along the lines of having some 'fun'." "No." "Ah c'mon?" "No." "You know you want to…." "No, I am not that kind of person." "Well, what about something a little less?" "Only a little less?" "Fine something way less." "Well, no." Rouge jabbed him with her taser. "Damn that hurts, but do you really want a relationship by taser or a relationship by love." "What's the difference?" "You must really have no compassion or understanding do you?" "Here is my understanding, you like me but behind all that muscle your just a teddy bear, with no back bone, so you are to scared to admit it." "Hah I would be scared of admitting that the day I die." "Apparently." "Huh?" "Well seeing as just told me." "What I did no such thing, your twisting my words!" "Did not." "Shut up!" "You shut up." "I hate you!" "I hate you too." They ended up making out for a few minutes for before Knuckles left. 'I can't believe I went through that with two broken legs, now to find a doctor.' 'I love the damn red idiot.'

Knuckles was crawling to a doctor hoping his constant movement wasn't during permanent damage to his legs. He started thinking to himself 'I can't believe Rouge did all that, she dragged me for 3 miles, tortured me for who knows how long and in the end we…..never mind. I didn't say that, that didn't happen. Well I didn't mean to say that and I didn't mean that to happen….' Knuckles finally saw a hospital not far away "Thank goodness."

Rouge lay on her bed when she heard a knock on the door, she went to answer it opening the door she saw E-123 Omega he said, "Agent Rouge assistance mandatory at hq." Rouge said "Shadow sent you?" "Affirmative." "Ok then." Omega pulled out Shadow's chaos emerald then said "Omega Control!"

"What do you mean I won't be walking for 2 months!" Knuckles exclaimed "Your legs are broken did you expect me to give you some kind of magic potion and make them immediately better?" "Seeing as your form the future I would think you could make something to fix my legs!" Knuckles said slamming his fist into Silver's face he continued to say "You're a horrible doctor." Silver rubbed his head saying "Yeah I know just take a wheel chair I am going to try to find a job I am actually good at." Knuckles took a wheel chair then a thought crossed his mind 'If silver is 19 how the crap is he a doctor? Did he start medical school at 11 or something?' Knuckles shuddered at the thought. Knuckles began heading towards Sonic's house hoping he could stay there a while seeing as he was kicked off Angel Island.

When he came to Sonic's door he saw a note on it saying Dear Freeloader trying to stay over here for a while, No. In addition I am not home so don't bother knocking. –Sonic

Knuckles went to Tail's house, he knocked on the door and a hologram appeared. It looked liked Tails and it said "Hello, identifying, Knuckles, I have no idea why you are here but just in case I don't have any chaos emeralds and you cannot stay for a while and I am not home, thank you and good day." Knuckles continued to the Chaotix's house Vector saw him first and said "No free loaders!" Knuckles kept going and eventually came to Cream's house he knocked and a hologram of Cream and Vanilla appeared "Hello Mr. or Mrs. me and my mommy aren't home sorry. Tails made us this nice hologram isn't he wonderful, I mean isn't it wonderful?" The hologram disappeared and knuckles kept going. Amy's house no luck, Shadow's house no luck, Tikal's house no luck, Silver's house he was there but Silver didn't let him stay, and Blaze was angry at Knuckles for hitting Silver so she didn't let him stay. Then Knuckles came to Rouge's house, 'What am I thinking?' Knuckles walked up to the door he rang the door bell and it shot hand cuffs at him which automatically locked onto his hand and attached to a chain on the roof the door bell said "I am not here right now please wait I will get to you when ever." 'Who does that to their doorbell?' so Knuckles was stuck there until Rouge came back.

Half an hour later Rouge returned home when she saw Knuckles she laughed and said "Yes finally someone rang my doorbell!" she squealed like a little school girl. Knuckles raised an eyebrow. She said "Sorry, got a little excited, but more to the point why are you here?" Knuckles said "Well you know I was kicked off Angel Island so I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?" Rouge said "Of course, but there is one thing." "That is?" "I only have one bed." "Ok then well it was nice seeing Rouge, but I think I am going to go now." "So where are you going to live in a trash can?" "Good idea Rouge." Rouge shook her head and pushed the unwilling echidna into her house.

Knuckles said "You can't make me stay here."Rouge sat in the wheelchair with Knuckles and said "Watch me."


End file.
